


Volume Up

by bubblyani



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: That slight touch on your legs, that pleasing hum. That was all Eddie Brock needed to turn TV before bed a hot and heavy one.





	Volume Up

TV before bed had become somewhat of a ritual for you and Eddie Brock. Regardless of what might be on every night, you both admitted it was simply a great way to bond. 

Dressed in just an oversized shirt and underwear, tonight you changed things up a bit, by lying down across the couch instead, with your legs over his lap. 

“Hah! Can’t believe this jerk thinks he’s gonna win this…” Eddie’s snarky remark to a particular reality show contender made you snigger. 

“I know right?…talk about blind faith” you said, bending your knees so that your feet rested on his thigh instead. Affectionately, Eddie put his left hand on your thigh, silently tapping away to an imaginary rhythm you did not hear. It felt comfortable. Suddenly, the voices on tv seemed softer. 

“Honey…” you began, “…could you turn up the volume please?”

“Yeah sure…” with a grunt, Eddie stretched himself forward enough, that his right hand grabbed the remote with ease from the coffee table in front of him. Involuntarily, his left hand softly brushed against your thigh, and you couldn’t help but hum softly in pleasure. 

This, definitely caught his attention. 

Turning the volume up by a bit, he didn’t hesitate to purposefully try stroking your thigh a few centimeters. Unaware of what was at play, you continued to hum as your eyes remained glued to the television screen.

“Mmm…” you hummed, ”…this is nice” 

“Uh huh..” 

It was nice, yes. But then, you began to have a hard time concentrating on the screen, especially when your felt his hand become a bit more occupied. With his left hand on your thigh, his right took charge, gently stroking your legs, giving them the utmost attention that was deserved. It was no massage, but mere soft strokes that could even give you goosebumps. His touch was light as a feather when he moved over to your outer thighs. You acted unaffected, until your stomach clenched the moment you felt that feathery hand travel over to your inner thighs, which proved most shielded and sensitive. 

Clearly you could not act unaware any longer. And you didn’t as you gasped the moment his palm confidently made the move, resting itself over the region between your thighs. Looking at him, your jaw dropped. 

“Oh Mr. Brock…” you breathed, “that’s…_quite_ the spot you’re interested in” you said, your body going wild, sending mad signals all over; with his hand fully making contact with the thin cotton of your panties. 

“Yeah?…”he asked, in a teasingly nonchalant way, “Well I can’t…help myself” Exhaling deeply, you pressed your lips together, wetting them in the process. Before you said it, 

“Then go ahead…”

And just like that, you shot the gun up to the sky, sending sensuous fire, permitting this game to begin.   
Gingerly moving away, his palm parted ways, as his eager fingers replaced it, gently brushing over your panties. You literally caught your breath amidst all this. Those fingers made careful strokes, moving forwards and moving backwards. Your body was quick to react, lifting your hips up when he pulled your underwear down, peeling them off with as your legs lifted up with pointed feet. 

With your thighs pressed together in mid air , it was definitely the only moment your legs were closed; for the moment that little piece of material left Eddie’s hand, spreading your legs wide open was simply effortless. 

Eddie Brock’s fingers were generous, and you were reminded of that; it felt like fire when they made direct contact with the bare, sensitive surrounding of your wet, throbbing slit. Those light strokes were consistent, they formed a monologue. They spoke to you on how much they admired you, how much they worshiped you. And the moment two digits entered through your opening, they also spoke on how much they hungered you. Eddie’s eyes wandered. Indulging on your entrance, and your responsive face. Blushing with intensity, you didn’t dare look directly at him. 

Hands over your head, your fingers clawed on the edge of the couch. Your eyes filled with the view of the ceiling, while you vented your frustration with stifled moans. 

Eddie was greedy, bending down to snatch your lips with his inviting ones, kissing you with animalistic passion as his fingers moved in an out of you in smooth motion. Eddie being Eddie, you knew his greed would intensify when his lips crashed down past your neck, hungrily sucking the skin of your right breast over your t-shirt, with a dose of mindlessness. Placing one hand on his head, you overcame the pleasure , managing to guide him over til his lips properly enveloped the erect nipple that stood out through the cotton. Your stifled moans were stifled no more. 

The movements increased in speed as your lover continued to savor you. He savored until your confirmations grew louder and louder, finally managing to reach that targeted climatic destination. Throwing your head back with force, you felt it lightly bump against the couch. 

Panting, there you lay in his arms, suddenly all sweaty, your t-shirt filled with wet stains over your chest, which frankly was nothing, compared to the extreme moisture of satisfaction that lingered downstairs. 

“Looks like the tv wasn’t loud enough, huh?” Eddie chuckled. His eyes darkened with more lust, while he turning up the volume even more. Moaning, your fingers tightly curled up in his hair. 

“Just fuck me, please” you breathed. Clearly you didn’t need to beg, when he willingly attacked you with more generous kisses, quickly climbing on top of you.

The sounds of the TV may drown your ears, but in the end it will be worth it. For concern will not be a necessity when loud responses exit your lips later. Especially when it will be Eddie Brock inside you. 


End file.
